


winter clothes, summer clothes

by frwndrlnd (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fashion!AU, How Do I Tag, M/M, Nothing to see here, Will add more as I go, fashion designer!jeonghan, gyuhan if u squint hard enough, i can't and don't write, i'm just procrastinating, jeongcheol - Freeform, jeongcheol fashion!au, meanie, model!seungcheol, seungcheol's dog just wants to enjoy, this is why, wongyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/frwndrlnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jeonghan thinks going outside to unwind that day was a mistake...</p><p> </p><p>...seungcheol thinks otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	winter clothes, summer clothes

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess. i am a mess. i can't write for shit but i love jeongcheol so this became this. title was inspired by warpstar's "winter clothes, summer clothes" its not really related but this story is a fashion!au and i'm currently obsessed with the band so why not ?? (check out 'live from your stereo'! it's pretty great!). i am so sorry that u have to see this, i'm a noobie and this is my FIRST fic ever, go easy on me. anw, im talking too much, enjoy ??

jeonghan’s mind is blank. the coffee that he bought from the cheap café near his office is already cold. what’s happening right now is nothing compared to what he planned, he’s supposed to finish his portfolio so he can finally release his new line but his mind decided it’s the perfect time to stop creating creativity hormones (if those even exist, he doesn’t know).

“I can’t do this,” jeonghan finally stands after hours of being hunched over his desk and turns to his secretary, seokmin (he’s thankful that the man isn’t in the mood to talk either, it’s a rare day for the both of them.)

“I’ll just take a walk, if I don’t return before closing time just close the shop.”

“sure, hyung!” (seokmin’s actually in the mood to talk, he just knows his boss doesn’t want any of his shit at the moment.)

jeonghan took his watercolor palette and journal to the park, he just needs some time alone, to draw inspiration from his surroundings, it’s always been like this when he doesn’t have anything in mind.

he started to draw the delicate lines of the building in front of him, the architecture is nothing compared to what’s in seoul but it’ll do for now.

his parents have asked him so many times why he chose to become a fashion designer instead of an architect and to be honest, he doesn’t really know. maybe it’s because of the way cashmere felt in his fingertips or maybe it’s because he just watched a ton of fashion runway as a teenager. he doesn’t know.

after the rough draft, he started water coloring, bringing the sketch to life by adding depth, shadow, color, passion. aside from sketching dresses and designs, water coloring’s the only escape jeonghan has until…

“fuck! get the dog away from me!” jeonghan’s peaceful water coloring session was interrupted by a dog licking his arms. he’s allergic to dogs, well, not really, but after the death of his maltese when he was 8, he swore to never touch a dog again.

“I’m so sorry, oh god, he must’ve really liked you to approach you like that, he doesn’t really do that” jeonghan looked at the pair of chocolate-y brown orbs and long-ass lashes and almost said he’s sorry for cursing, but he knew too well that gorgeous boys mean trouble, his ex for example, but that’s another story.

“well, he already did” jeonghan can’t help but be sarcastic, he’s just really stressed right now and the opportunity came for him to just shout and be mad, he’s now a carbonated soda with mentos. he’s gonna burst.

“look, I’m casually having a bad day here and then your dog licks me out of nowhere and it’s supposed to make me feel better because that’s what dogs do but I’m nowhere near better because I hate dogs and i’m just so messed up, can you just go?!?” jeonghan burst.

the gorgeous man with short tousled hair backed up. he didn’t even do anything but he felt guilty for some reason but he didn’t want to add more fuel o the fire so he just mumbled a quiet sorry and ran to where he came from.

“that’s a bit harsh.” jeonghan looked to where the familiar voice came from. it was his ex. perfect timing, jeonghan thought as he stood up to leave the (still) gorgeous man that broke his heart 3 years ago. they see each other often, living 3 floors apart from each other is the reason. 

“leave me alone, mingyu.” jeonghan can’t look at him, jeonghan can’t look at him and his present boyfriend. who would’ve thought the jolly and easy going man with his canine teeth and striking eyes would fall for the boy next to him, his “emo” best friend? everyone, except for jeonghan.

“um, I’m sorry, really, but I’d get going now since I think you two have so much more to talk about rather than me, the stranger with the dog, hehe.”

jeonghan felt suffocated. his anxiety hasn’t always been this bad but due to the fact that he’s struggling so much with his fashion line and not so recent heartbreak, he might just vomit now.

“bye.” jeonghan stood up abruptly, collecting his materials while cursing silently. he wished he didn’t go outside that afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry, if you want me to stop this mess just tell me down below or hmu at twitter! i'm @JEONGHANY00N :---)


End file.
